


The Present

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Best Buds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and Blaine is excited about the present Santa has sent him and Trent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas 1997 -- Blaine is 7 years old, Trent is 6.

The Present

 

Two pair of curious eyes stared out the window, their warm breaths misting over the glass panes. Blaine laughed, looking down at his faithful collie, Lady. His joy at discovering the present Santa had left him overwhelmed his young seven year old heart.

He turned back to the window, anxious to share this Christmas magic with his good friend, Trent. He really liked his buddy Trent; they did everything together. They were best buds forever. Biting his tongue in serious concentration, he crawled up on a nearby chair and wrote across the foggy moisture on the frosty windowpane. 

Blaine + Trent

Jumping off the chair, he threw his arms around Lady and wrestled her down on the floor. The next few minutes were spent in quiet play with his collie. After being pinned for the third time, Blaine gave up and graciously surrendered to the winner's revenge . . . a sloppy, wet tongue bath. Throwing his arms around Lady, he gave her a solid smooch on the nose and wiggled out from beneath her large furry body. 

Grabbing the dog by her collar, he whispered in her ear. "Let's go wake up Mom and Dad. It's way past time to open presents."

The two co-conspirators crept down the hallway, making sure their approach was absolutely silent. Unmindful of the closed door, Blaine fell to his knees, opened the door, and crawled into the room. Lady followed behind, adopting the same posture, slinking across the carpeted floor on her belly. Both their faces materialized on his father's side of the bed, and they quietly stared at the sleeping man for several long seconds. 

Blaine turned to his companion and whispered a question. "Do you think Dad's awake?"

He used one finger to poke at the snoring man in the ribs. His father stirred slightly and turned on his side, facing the two intruders. Lady took advantage of her owner's new position and offered a drooling kiss. The man murmured a protest and swiped at his face but remained asleep.

Blaine looked at Lady. "I think if we don't do something big, Mom and Dad ain't never getting out of bed." 

He backed up to the doorway and took a deep breath. With a mighty warrior's battle cry, he launched himself across the room and onto his dad's side of the bed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Time for presents!!!"

Sean and Allanah Matthews sprang straight up in bed, stunned into instant wakefulness. A set of scrawny arms circled their necks, shutting off any hope of supplying their drowsy brains with oxygen. Loud smacking kisses were bestowed upon each of their cheeks as their son hugged them with all his strength.

Allanah screamed and ducked back down under the covers, shielding her naked body from Blaine’s curious eyes. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and stared in disbelief at her wicked child. Words of admonishment were strangled as a pink canine tongue offered up its own good morning kiss.

Sean smiled down at his indignant wife, watching as she maneuvered Lady away from her pregnant tummy. His wife lost the war however, as both son and dog surrounded her with more kisses and hugs. Slipping out of bed, he hastily slid on his discarded pajama bottoms. “Come here, you scamp.” Pulling his son away from his wife, he reached across the bed and presented his blushing spouse with her robe.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Throwing Blaine over his shoulder, he moved to the fireplace and stirred the flames, adding another log to the blaze. He laughed at the protesting screams of his son and swatted his behind.

“Quiet. You’ll wake up the neighborhood.” With a loving smile, Sean watched Allanah ease from under the covers and make herself decent. He stretched out a hand and assisted her to the nearby rocking chair, tucking a thick quilt around her slightly swollen tummy once she was settled. "I love you," he whispered before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Turning his attention to his wiggling son, he tossed Blaine back on the bed and initiated a major no-holds-barred pillow fight. Sean was soon outnumbered when four furry paws joined the battle. He cried, "UNCLE!" and threw his hands up in the air, signaling his defeat.

Blaine laughed and snuggled within his father's embrace. He turned and smiled at his mother, his blue eyes bright with love. Suffering through several kisses, he wriggled free and crawled across the bed to be closer to his mother. Reaching out he placed his hand on her pregnant tummy and whistled when he felt his unborn sister kick. He leaned out over the edge of the bed and kissed the spot where he had felt his sister's presence before grinning up at his mother, basking in her happiness and joy.

“Nooooo!” Blaine screamed when his legs were grabbed and his body was snatched back into the arms of his father. His tummy was loudly and wetly raspberried before he was allowed to escape.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

Blaine moved to the window and pulled back the curtains. "Look, Dad! Snow! Santa gave me my wish . . . SNOW! Me and Trent are gonna have so much fun." He turned back to his parents, asking, "Can I call Trent now? He's gotta see this!"

His father began to speak but was interrupted by the phone. Stretching a hand out, he snagged the cordless and answered the early morning call. A second later he smiled and handed over the phone.

" 'lo?"

"Blaine, Blaine!! Did ya look out your window? Did ya see it? Isn't it cool? Can I come over now? Can I come play?"

Blaine threw an arm around Lady and moved over to sit in front of the fireplace. He sprawled out on his stomach with his dog by his side. Waving at his parents as they vacated the room, he nodded his head, acknowledging his mother's instructions.

"We're going to fix breakfast. Come down where you're through."

Turning his attention back to his caller, Blaine spoke into the phone, a huge grin on his face. "Merry Christmas, Trent! Did ya see what Santa left us? How soon can ya get here?"

Blaine listened as his friend quizzed his own parents. A frustrated sigh came back at him. "Mommy says I gotta eat breakfast first. And then she says I gotta wait 'cause we're all coming over together." Trent's voice dropped low into a whisper. "I got you a present, Blaine. Hope you like it."

Blaine laughed and hugged Lady closer. "I got you one, too, Trent, and you're gonna love it! Hurry up and get over here, okay?"

Trent's yell blasted over the phone line. "MOM! Let's eat!" His voice settled back down to normal. "See ya soon, Blaine."

Several hours later found the remains of a holiday breakfast scattered over kitchen counters. They had just begun the clean up when a knock on the front door sounded throughout the house. 

Trent!

Blaine nearly brained himself on the edge of the kitchen counter in an attempt to beat his father to the door. “I got it!!!” he yelled as he blew past.

He jerked open the door and found himself tumbled to the floor by his best friend. He hugged Trent, holding him close for a few seconds. Lady joined in on the welcome, slobbering her happiness all over Trent's face. 

Trent’s parents, Devin and Tracey Anderson, stepped over the two of them, giving up their coats to his mother’s outstretched hands. The adults then moved into the living room where his father was adding another log to their brand new wood-burning heater. 

Blaine divested Trent of his coat and pulled him toward the giant Christmas tree. He dug around in the remaining pile of presents still waiting for the arrival of his grandparents. Finally he located what he wanted and pulled out a wrinkly wrapped box. He thrust it at Trent and waited shyly for his friend to unwrap it. Trent hugged the gift to his chest and ran over to his father. He pulled him down to his level and whispered in his ear. His father smiled and reached behind him pulling out a small present with a wobbly, off center bow. Trent ran back to where Blaine was sitting in front of the heater watching the flames dancing behind the glass doors.

"Here. Here's yours." He offered up the gift and stood back, his foot tapping nervously on the wooden floor.

Blaine pulled Trent down bedside him before enthusiastically ripping off the wrapping paper. His eyes grew enormous when he saw what was inside. "Trent. Wow! I mean . . . you shouldn'ta. This is your favorite. I mean . . . you never ever let nobody touch this." Blaine looked at his friend. "I can't believe you're giving this to me."

Trent snuck a hand inside his larger one and squeezed it. Smiling, he declared, "You're my best bud, Blaine. I want'cha to have it."

Blaine returned the squeeze and stared with awe at the gold plated Pokeman trading card. He carefully traced the plastic casing that held the treasured item. A tear fell down his cheek and he swiped at it, embarrassed to let his friend see how touched he was. He pulled Trent close and buried his head in his friend's thick blond hair.

"Thanks, Trent. Thanks a lot. It's the best present I ever got."

Trent wiggled free, laughing. He grabbed his present and tore the wrapping paper away. His squeal of delight echoed across the room. In his hands he held a battery powered dump truck. He clasped the truck to his chest before jumping on his friend and hugging the daylights out of him.

"You're the best, Blaine. The best! Mommy, Daddy, look what Blaine gave me!"

Blaine watched as his friend proudly showed his present to his parents. He smiled at the boy's excitement. Minutes later, Trent was back, pulling him off the floor.

"Let's go outside, Blaine. Mommy said we can go play now."

Both of them were soon dressed snuggly in their winter coats. Gloves and boots were slipped on as were thick woolen caps. The two boys raced outside followed by one happy collie. Hours sped by as snowmen came to life, snow forts took shape, and snowballs became accurately thrown missiles. Joyful laughter floated in the crisp morning air while the two boys played every winter game they could think of. The snow was indeed a Christmas gift, an extremely rare occurrence for southern Louisiana.

Early afternoon found Sean easing his wife off his lap before he left the kitchen to check on the two boys who had grown suspiciously quiet. He stopped to refill Devin's coffee cup and offer Tracey another piece of pecan pie. Laughing at his best friend's newest joke, he stepped into the living room and felt an undefinable warmth invade his heart.

There on the floor in front of the fireplace were the two boys, sound asleep. A smile stole across his face at the sight of Blaine snuggling close to Trent, his thin hand resting over the smaller boy's heart. Beside the two children was Lady, lending her furry warmth to her sleeping companions.

His breath caught when he heard his drowsy son whisper to his friend.

"Love ya, Trent. Love ya lots."

To be continued...


End file.
